coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan
Vicky Crystal, or as her alter-ego refers to itself, "Leviathan", is a villain of Universe Two. Vicky Crystal is an unassuming, small young woman. In reaction to extreme emotional duress, such as situations of severe anger, terror, happiness, or depression, she transforms into Leviathan, a large, inhuman creature driven only by its most base desires. Origin Vicky Crystal, after attempting to live on her own without the aid of her parents, moved from job to job and home to home in a downward spiral of bad decisions. Eventually, she was homeless, and without a penny to her name. She lived in and out of various homeless shelters, until one day she was offered a choice. Physical perfection, immortality, fame, fortune, and most importantly, hot meals three times a day and a comfy bed to sleep in. She said yes without thinking, and was taken away in an unmarked van by three men. Vicky has no memory of what happened after she was taken, and has no realization of exactly what changes have been made to her body. She has yet to actually transform, thankfully. Powers http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Physiology Vicky Crystal is capable of transforming into a larger, stronger, monstrous form with a seperate personality that calls itself "Leviathan". Leviathan has a small subset of superabilities in of itself. *That Hideous Strength Leviathan is immensely strong, even for its greater size. It is capable of lifting weights approaching 60 tons with effort, is capable of prodigious, building clearing leaps, and blows of such strength as to shatter concrete. *Impervious Skin Leviathan is possessed of an incredibly robust physiology. It is not impervious to harm, but its skin is tough enough to mostly ignore most small arms, and greatly reduce the effect of heavy weapons. *Impossible Physiology The creature is, in many ways, inhuman. Beyond its lack of empathy or moral code, more obvious is its anatomy. Its organs writhe about like living creatures inside its body, are possessed of multiple redundant copies, and are capable of feats no other living creature can achieve. It is thus incredibly difficult to subdue permanently, as a backup organ will take up the job of failed tissue. In addition, these plentiful, impossible organs allow the creature to readily ignore most poisons, diseases, and other metabolic hazards. However, it is not entirely immune to their effects. Incredibly potent poisons, truly virulent diseases, and other extremes affect it much in the same manner it affects humans. *Cellular Regeneration Leviathan is able to recover from almost any injury, given enough time and biomass. However, the regeneration is not rapid enough to be much, if any use in combat beyond staunching bleeding wounds. However, though slow, it is powerful, regenerating lost limbs, mending broken bone, and healing even the most severely damaged tissue. Background Vicky Crystal is a failed musician who came from a middle-class suburban home in Virginia. Depressed from a young age, she had aspirations of becoming a famous musician. Her dreams were never realized. She failed out of school, attempted to find work outside of home, and eventually went to NYC to find her fortune. The only fortune she found was the knowledge of prime garbage-searching spots on the streets.